Knight of Albion
by Vid Drawings
Summary: Corner, noble Knight of Albion, is send on a Quest: Defeat the darkness, which will overshadow Albion. Will he succied? All alone, away from his lover and his beloved Albion? Based on Fable 3.
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

Once upon a midnight. The storm was setting up and the wind blew against the windows. Softly whispering of an early winter to come. The room was lit by a few candles, giving the room a grim look.

"Darkness shall arrive soon, my king," the servant spoke.

A pair of eyes, glistering in the dark looked up to the servant.

"I know this, yet there is no escape to it. We can only arm ourselves and prepare for what is to come."

"Should I prepaid the men then, Lord?"

The King gave a slight node and gave the servant permission to leave. He wondered what he could do about the darkness. He knew that there was nothing to stop it from falling over the kingdom. Thinking about this he fell asleep. Dying people on the streets, screams from women and children, men who were slaughtered in the most cruel ways, invades his dreams. Darkness forever. Covered in sweat he woke up from his nightmares. Only to see that he had fallen asleep in his armchair. He felt more awake than ever, not able to sleep he decided to wander the castle. Candlelight lit him on his way. The light glooming over the drapes, which were covering the walls, gave a creepy look to it. His heart led him the way, to his destination, while his head was somewhere else.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a soft knock on the door. "Come in," I mumbled, too tired to look who it was. I felt the mattress shift, from the weight of this person's body. A warm breathing in my neck and then a kiss. "I can't sleep," a whisper came out of the darkness.

"I can, so let me sleep."

"Can I stay here for the night?"

"Sure, but don't try to wake me again."

The covers lifted and I felt a body pressing against mine. It felt nice and so warm, seconds later I fell asleep. Morning light shone in my eyes, waking me. I closed the curtains last night, now did I? I remarked a shadow sitting in front of the window. His arms tightly wrapped around his legs and his head resting on them. His gaze fell on me, the moment I climbed out of bed. "Slept well?"

"Yes, my King," I answered, making a bow.

A smile danced on his lips. "You don't have to be so formal when we are alone."

"I know, I only wanted to see you smile. I has been days since the last time you smiled."

"There has been no time to smile for me," he sounded very serious. I walked over to him and kisses his soft lips, at the same time wrapping my arms around his form. I deepened the kiss, asking permission to enter by licking his lips. "Corner." He stopped the kissing immediately. "Did I do something wrong," I heard myself ask.

"No. I just can't." He took a deep breath before he spoke again. " Not now at least."

"Tell me what is on your mind."

He nodded and told me the whole story, about the coming darkness and how he feared for the fate of the kingdom.

* * *

The throne room was filled with a noisy crowd. People packed together, all waiting for the king to arrive. I decided to dress up in my armor today, just because it felt more like it suited the situation.

The King entered the room and the crowd went wild. He walked casually to the throne. Once seated, he shushed the crowd. His voice filled the entire room. "People of Albion, within a year a dark shadow shall fall over this kingdom, covering it into darkness. We have not yet discovered how to defeat this darkness. And therefore I am not able to guarantee your safety." The crowd started to shout questions and a few threw things at him. "How should we protect ourselves then?" "How can we survive without the help of the army?"

I stepped forward trough the crowd.

"I shall bring the darkness to its knees, even if that means that I need to die for it, for I shall protect Albion and its people."

All eyes were turned at me. The King's face was turned into one of shock and horror. In his eyes I could read 'don't do this to me'. I love him, and I would never want to hurt me, but I would honestly give my life for that of the lives of the people of Albion. Even if that meant that I could never see him again. He seemed to understand and he spoke up again. "Then so shall it be, Corner, knight of Albion. Tomorrow you will leave on your journey to the land of the darkness."

The crowd sheered, knowing that they would be protected and that the darkness would never come to Albion. But I was not so sure of that, I hoped that I could protect them, the kingdom and my King.

Soft lips, a warm tongue danced around mine. I felt aroused. His body pressed against mine, once again, just like we used to do. I hoped that this dream never stopped, but this was no dream, this was reality and way to soon it would stop. "I love you," he spoke those words so lovely in my ear, that I could cry. I would never forget those words, never. He stroke my cheeks with his hands, then my hardened nipples and then my arousal. I longed for his touch, his caresses. More kisses, making me wet all over. "Logan," I screamed when I came, just a few minutes after he had entered me. This could be our last time together, making love to each other all night long. I loved him with all my heart.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's kind of short... Please R&R. :)**

**Also sorry for my English, I'm a native Dutch speaker.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of a long Journey

The next day Corner prepared for his departure.

Preparing a horse, grabbing his bag and weapons and putting his armor on. After that, he had a proper breakfast, but there was one thing missing: Logan.

He had not been there when he woke up, nor was he at breakfast. Normally Logan would sit across from him, in his grant chair, with a smug smile on his lips. But now he was just looking at an empty chair, covered with purple fabric. Purple was Logan's favorite color.

After breakfast, he went to his room for the last time and tried to remember as much as he could about this place. Wandering through the halls of the castle. The halls where he used to play with Logan, when they were just kids. So many memories, so much he could not forget.

Outside the castle walls people stood lined up for the huge door.

Desending down the stairs, entering the great foyer, he could hear them singing and shouting. No doubt this where songs and shouts of joy. He could not back out now, this was the moment of truth. Walking through the open doors, stepping up the bordes, sunlight hitting his face and warming him.

He seated himself upon his horse and before he could take off, he saw a spot of purple in the corner of his eye. Logan was watching him. Corner turned his head in Logan's direction. Logan came to him with a small item in his hand. "I'm sorry for my absence this morning, but it would only have been making things harder. Please do not forget about me." He revealed the small item in his hand, it was a small gun. "Just in case. I love you." He whispered. "I love you too, I will come back, I promise." He whispered back.

And so Corner took off, to begin his journey. Once the gate opened the crowd cheered and started to sing and yell even louder.

* * *

Corner arrived in Bowerstone Industrial, the city became more filthier with the day. Beggars here and there, asking Corner for some money or some bread. It tore his heart apart to see so many people in misery. The citizens that worked, did the most dangerous and filthiest work and they earned just barley enough to keep themselfs from going hungry. Most of the companies were owned by Reaver Industries. Reaver was a ruthless man, killing his employees when they didn't work hard enough, and always trying to impress Logan with his whealt. Even children weren't saved, they needed to work very hard and were sometimes even beaten. While watching a group of kids, Corner though about setting up a school, if he would return. While he was thinking about this, a young female approached him. "Hey there hun, seeking some pleasure?" This girl was barley seventeen and drunk, seeing at the bottle of alcohol in her hand. It was obvious that she was a prostitute. "No thanks." Corner said. "Mabye he doesn't prefer a female." He heard a man say. "We also offer men, if you like." The man stood suddenly next to the girl. "No thanks. But can you tell me where I can find the Fair Trader Goods Stands?" "You have to be on the Market Side, boy." The man answered. Corner nodded and took off. Out of this situation, Corner bought some goods from the traders. This part of the city was miserable and so he decided that it was time to leave.

Once he arrived in Bowerstone Market it was almost nightfall. He went to the nearest Inn and rented a room for the night. Taking his Horse into the stables, he thought about how he missed Logan. He was just one day without him, and he already mist him so much. Suddenly, while brushing his horse, the horse staggered. "Easy girl." There was a lot of noise outside. Corner drew his sword and went outside. Two men were fighting. "What's going on here?" Corner asked. "Mind your own business." One of the men shouted. "I command you to stop fighting." The biggest of the two men, turned around. "And who are you to command me?"

"Corner Fligan of the Royal Army."

"The Royal Army my ass. The Army does nothing for us, so why should I listen?"

"Ok, have it your way." Corner turned around and decided to let the men fight. When walking back to the stables, he noted a pub. The Cock in the Crown it was called. It looked appealing to him, maybe he could find some relieve there while drinking a good old pint.

Inside the pub it was warm and a lot of people were sitting at the bar, while laughing and talking with each other. "What may it be, boy?" The bar tender asked. "Give me the best Pint you have." Corner answered, while taking a seat at the bar himself. "If that isn't Fligan." Corner heard a familiar voice say. "Nice to see you again, old friend." It was Ben Finn. Ben had been in training for the Royal Army at the same time as Corner had. They were send to different parts of Albion after the training was completed. "Long time no see." Corner said with a smile. "I heard you were send on a mission to save us from the darkess." Ben said. "Yes, that's right. I left the castle this morning." "So you weren't there when..." Ben looked him in the eyes. "When what?"

"They executed a citizen, at the castle, this afternoon." Corner was shocked. "But why?" He asked in disbelieve. "Logan wanted to get rid of the citizens that do not obey his regime. This citizen was taken as an example for others."

"Logan decided to do this?" Corner was dumbfound. He knew that Logan could be cruel sometimes, but this.

"Logan is becoming more and more excessively tyrannical. We need a new monarch, otherwise more people will protest." Ben said with a concerning voice.

Corner knew that Logan would only do things like this if he was under pressure. There must be some on who is demanding him to do this? After talking with Ben, he returned to the Inn for some rest. It was hard to sleep, but eventually he did.

* * *

I did what the blind seeres told me to do and now even more people are protesting. How is this solving anything? Logan thought. He was on his way towards the War Room, suddenly he saw his little sister outside in the garden with this boy names Elliot. God, how he hated that boy.

Inside the war room Logan looked at the map of Albion, his kingdom. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Walter entered. "Sir we must talk."

"What is it Walter?" Walter looked at him with sad eyes. "Think about what you're doing Logan."

"I'm protecting the interests of the people. Do not question me again." Logan had an irritated expression on his face.

"You will shoot to kill. Start with the ringleaders, and if necessary continue with the crowd." Logan demanded.

"This is wrong. You can't do this." Walter yelled, and was hold back by Logan's personal Guards. One of the Guards knocked Walter down. He should learn to keep his mouth.

This comment pissed Logan off. "Never tell me what I can't do." He said in a demanding voice.

Suddenly the door opened and his sister walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked in surprise.

"The war room is no place for a child. Leave now."

His sister stood up right and announced: "I'm here to stop you. You can't kill those people."

"No wait," Walter said, while reaching out his arms. He was trying to stop the young princess.

"Enough, how dare you turn against me." Logan's own sister turned against him, he could not believe it.

"Perhaps you believe you should be the one making these decisions." Logan spat.

"You really wish to defend those traitors? Then so be it."

Logan waved his hand and Guards grabbed his sister and Elliot.

"Let us see how you do. Take me sister and her friend to the throne room. We will settle this matter officially."

Once in the throne room, Logan sat upon the throne and his sister and that boy entered the room.

"Here come the saviours of the people."

Logan commented with disgust.

"Come closer, sister."

His sister came a bit closer, but still took a distance from her brother

"Today you have disappointed me beyond measure. I have been betrayed by my own blood."

Logan sat up, and looked at Elliot.

"And a spy," he continued.

"We did nothing wrong." Elliot said.

"Punishment must be appointed where it belongs."

Logan stood up from the throne.

"Punish me then." His sister said.

"You are no longer a child, and it is time I stopped you treating as one." While Logan said this, he realized that what he had said was true. His sister was growing up. She was no longer his little princess, but a young adult.

"You wish to save the traitors who have gathered outside the castle this morning. Very well. You shall have your chance to save them."

Logan stood up from the throne and pointed to a group of people.

"Here stand the leaders of the violent mob. I will give you a choice. Who will be punished? These strangers, or this boy, the sentence will be death."

His sister glanced at the people and then to Elliot.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"No. This can't be." He heard that stupid boy say.

"You are the princess, decide."

"Your majesty, Logan. Please." Walter walked forward.

Ignoring Walter, Logan continued in his mocking voice. "I am giving you power over life and death."

"No, I won't do this." His sister said.

"If you can't choose, I will. They will all be executed." Logan grinned.

"So tell me, what are you willing to sacrifice to do the right thing?"

His sister glanced at Elliot, she knew what was expected of her. Finally she made her decision. She chose Elliot. At last, Logan though, now my sister won't be bothered by that boy ever again.

The traitors thanks her and they were released.

"Take the boy away, kill him now."

A guard grabbed Elliot by the arm and dragged him away from his sister.

"I will never forgive you for this." His sister yelled.

"Good, then you will never forget it. Escort my sister to her chambers. Now."


End file.
